


Show me, doctor?

by palermoskull



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Dirty Talk, Doctor/Patient, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Happy Ending, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Twink Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palermoskull/pseuds/palermoskull
Summary: Will Graham was the devil himself, Hannibal was almost fooled by those small hands and that shy smile. This petite man was going to be the death of him.Or:Will Graham goes to see a new psychiatrist. Will is small, Hannibal is not. Smut happens.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Show me, doctor?

This new patient was peculiar, Hannibal was quickly captivated with his looks. Petite, young and shy. Shaky hands as he took his seat in front of him.

"So, William. What brought you here?"

"Uh, call me Will. FBI sent me because apparently I'm to unstable to do my job," 

The man clearly had a lot of issues, the lack of eye contact, anxiousness in his voice, tremors in his hands.

"Where do you fall on the spectrum, Will?"

"Somewhere closer to autistics and aspergers than narcissists and psychopaths, I can still understand them though." 

"How does this label make you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Like it doesn't belong to me, I've never felt like a word could describe what I am," 

"What are you, Will?" 

"I don't know, a short socially awkward man," The brunnete chuckled shortly.

"You are indeed short, how tall are you?"

"I'm 5'1" Will smiled "You know how hard is to find a person that likes short guys like me?" 

"I like short guys," The doctor grinned teasingly.

"How tall are you?"

"I'm 5'11"

The special agent stood up against Hannibal's seat, pushing his knee between the man's thighs.

_"Show me, doctor?"_

Hannibal grabbed his hips roughly and pulled him until he was sitting on his lap.

"This is highly inappropriate, _boy_." 

"Sorry I've been a bad boy. Maybe you should punish me,"

That's when Hannibal knew this petite man was the devil himself. He wants to play? Okay, two could play this game. 

"On your knees, now." Will did as he was told and tried to unzip Lecter's trousers.

"Did I say you could touch me, _little brat_?" The words made him whimper.

Hannibal unzipped his trousers and pulled his already hard cock out. Will opened his beautiful mouth but only received fingers.

"You aw so big doctor, pwease."

"What do you want? I want to hear it," He pulled his digits out.

"I want your cock in my mouth, I want to choke on it. Please sir, fuck my mouth." 

"Do it,"

The boy started to lick Hannibal's head like a kitten, big blue eyes staring at the length. The doctor grabbed his cock and slammed Will's cheekbones with it.

"Open your mouth," He did as he was told and the other man slid inside him, fucking his throat until he was gagging and drooling all over his length.

"You like that, don't you? I'm surprised that you can fit my cock inside that little mouth of yours." The FBI agent moaned at the words, he put his hand _(so small, Hannibal thought.)_ around the man's cock and started stroking him.

"I'm going to cum all over that pretty face of yours, baby boy." The psychiatrist said and the other one nodded, Hannibal pulled out and came. Will looked like a renaissance painting, saliva and cum dripping from his mouth, eyes big and watery.

"Thank you, sir." He said after swallowing his cum and cleaning his chin.

"Come here, on my lap." He demanded.

Will obeyed. The psychiatrist started kissing his neck and sucking the flesh between his teeth, leaving a red mark that would bruise. Hannibal arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist as he started to grind against him.

"Mmh... doctor." He moaned.

"Is there something you want, brat?"

"Please, I need you. I need you to fuck me, want you deep inside me. I want it to hurt, please." Will whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal's neck.

"Such a filthy little thing, mmh? _So petite, so fragile and yet so eager to be torn apart._ Do you like that, baby boy? Do you like to be nothing but a _good puppy?_ "

Hannibal unzipped Will's trousers and put them down until they were hanging around his thighs.

"Wet them," he put two fingers in front of his mouth.

The agent closed his eyes and hungrily started to suck on the fingers that were offered. Hannibal pulled them out when he thought it was enough.

"Now, boy. Safeword?"

" _Palermo_." He whispered against his ear.

Lecter rubbed his fingers against his hole, the wetness made Will squirm. Slowly, so slowly he put a finger inside. He added another one and felt the smaller man's body tense.

"Your fingers... oh- they are s-so big.. ngh." The man said, almost breathless and full of lust.

"Look at you, you can barely take two fingers. How are you going to take my cock?"

It was true, Hannibal was big and Will was small. It was going to hurt no matter how prepared he was.

"I like it when it hurts, I need- ah! I need more please." 

The psychiatrist pulled his fingers out and Will looked at him. His hazel eyes were dark, his hair messy, he smiled like a lion before eating his prey. Doctor lecter was a lion, he was his prey.

Will spit on his palm and rubbed it along Hannibal's length, he aligned it with his entrance and slowly started to take him inside. It wasn't even the half of it and the smaller man felt full.

"So small, my boy. So fucking tight." Doctor lecter groaned.

"Help me, please. Want you all the way inside me." 

The big hands on his hips helped him lower himself on Hannibal's cock, when he finally got it all the way in they both moaned. Doctor lecter kissed his neck and collarbones to distract him from the pain.

"Are you okay, baby?" The other one just nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths before he started a slow rhythm.

"Oh fuck..." Will opened his eyes and stared down to see his bodies moving together, he could see a little buldge in his tummy as the other man pushed in.

"Mmh.." Doctor Lecter moaned as he kissed him slowly, almost romantically. His toungue slipped in and tasted the agent's whimpers. 

"More, please." He begged, Hannibal fucked him faster.

They both moved together. Will pressing his face against the other's throat and scratching his back, Hannibal grabbing his hips roughly as he tried to find that spot.

"Fuck!" The smaller one clenched around his cock when he thrust right into the spot he was aiming for.

"Cum, baby. Cum for me," 

The psychiatrist fucked him even harder, his hips slamming against Graham's ass. He was so tight and so warm inside. 

Hannibal put a hand around the petite man's throat, Will moaned with pleasure and submission. When his face was red for the loss of oxygen and blood the psychiatrist decided to let go and put his mouth on his neck instead.

"Doctor.. ngh!" Hannibal bit down Will's neck until he was sobbing and coming all over their torsos. He came just a second later buried inside the petite man.

The agent buried his face on Lecter's chest, Hannibal was more than happy to cuddle with him but they had to clean themselves first.

"Good boy. We'll go clean ourselves now."

Will moaned one last time as the older man pulled out.

"Okay, I just fucked my psychiatrist I need a moment." 

"You can rest while we drive home."

"You mean- like... your home?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Yes, boy. I'd like to have dinner with you."

"Oh... I'd like that too." 

They both smiled because they knew this was the beginning of something new. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
